The Trial of the Chosen
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Mutant AU - In a world where mutants struggle for acceptance, they search for the Chosen, the most powerful one. Take a look at Percy's journey and what he lives through during his search. Here's not enough room for a proper summary - look inside! Nico/Percy, Leo/Percy, Jason/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Percy, Piper/Annabeth, slash, femmeslash and multiple lovers
1. Prologue: The Trial Begins

PJatO || Lercy | Octavercy | Nicercy || The Trial of the Chosen || Pipabeth | Ethercy | Jasercy || PJatO

Title: The Trial of the Chosen – Living in a World of Mutants

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, multiple partners, underage, kind of prostitution, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, hetero, mutant AU

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Leo/Percy, Ethan/Percy, Jason/Percy, Piper/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda

Percy Jackson Characters:

_The Sirens of Poseidon_: Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Tyson Jackson

_The Fighters of Ares: _Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Chris Rodriguez, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson, Mrs. O'Leary, Aurum, Argentum

_The Crooks of Hephaestus_: Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Grover Underwood

_The Hunters of Zeus_: Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_The Avengers of Hermes_: Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Luke Castellan

_The Seers of Apollo_: Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Dare, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Alabaster C. Torrington

_Court_: Counselor Paul Blofis, Judge Chiron Brunner, Counselor Nancy Bobofit

Summary: In a world full of mutants – accepted mutants at that – it's hard to make business. The ones who used to be big have to struggle. One of them is Poseidon. But when his son moves in with him after his mother's death, Poseidon sees an opportunity in using Percy's abilities. The only problem is getting caught. And that's where the story starts. At Poseidon's trial, re-telling how Percy even came to Poseidon, how Poseidon lost his power and what he did to regain it with Percy's help.

Since the tendency of the poll was rather obvious, I decided to end it early and just start writing. So yes, this will have Percy with five partners. And the six of them along with Annabeth, Piper and Rachel are going to be the main characters. So yey, I also finally get to write something with Pipabeth as a main pairing. Meaning: I'm going to have very much fun with this story. So please be patient with it. It may be a bit confusing in the beginning since I have to introduce a whole new world. And beware the plot, because this one is going to have it - even though it will also contain quite the smut on the way. So since I'm going to have so much fun with it anyway, I thought I'd also throw something into it that I enjoy most - first person narration. I'll throw it in, doesn't mean it will be constant throughout the story since I also want to show the aspects of the other characters.

Enough talking, please enjoy my new world!

**The Trial of the Chosen**

_Living in a World of Mutants_

Prologue: The Trial Begins

"Give your name to protocol, please."

"Perseus Jackson."

"And what is your relationship to the defendant?"

"He is... my father."

"Ah. And how long are you living with your father now, Perseus?"

"About a year."

"And with how many men did he force you to sleep in that time?"

"None."

"Your Honor, tell the witness that he is still under oath."

"Young man, you have to tell the truth."

_The truth. It's a simple concept, isn't it? It's not a lie, it's what's obvious, raw, pure, there. The truth. The one, sole truth. The only problem about the truth however is... there is none._

_There is no ultimate truth in this world._

"He never forced me to sleep with anyone. I greatly enjoyed every second of it."

"That is unacceptable! Young man, would you please give your age to protocol."

"I'm sixteen."

"Sixteen. And with how many men did you... sleep willingly on the account of your father?"

_Another one of those false concepts. The free will. We're all born with it. With the right to decide ourselves what we want to do. To choose our paths ourselves. But how? There are always the people around us – not only those close, but also society itself – that dictate us how to do things. How old we have to be, what gender... We're always defined through the outer circumstances._

_We don't have a free will to decide what we want._

"Five, ma'am."

"Five men. And your father has nothing to do with it. What did he ask you to do?"

"He asked me to befriend the heirs of the Big Seven. Not counting myself here though."

"Befriend? Then how did you end up sleeping with them? Didn't he rather force you to bed them? I know you want to protect him, but you have to tell the truth. Why did you sleep with them?"

"Because I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"Okay. Starting again... Why did your father want you to 'befriend' them?"

"Because they are the heirs of the Big Seven."

"And what do you know about the Big Seven?"

"What every kid learns at school about them, I suppose. They are what remained from the original Olympic Twelve – the first great mutants to go public with their powers and help humans."

"And your father is one of them, isn't he?"

"Yes. My father is Poseidon."

"Then why should he need you to befriend the heirs of the Big Seven?"

_And that exactly is where it gets complicated. Oh, well, I suppose it did get complicated earlier in the story. But let me begin... in the middle. It's more fun that way, isn't it?_

_The middle would be where we are at the moment. My father's trial. What he is in trial for? Incitement to prostitution. Who he forced into prostitution? Me. Well, at least if you believe the nice lady from the prosecution. Note the sarcasm. I for my part have a different tale to tell about this._

_But before I can get started on my tale, I should probably explain the situation at hand first._

_We live in a world full of mutants – human kind evolved more and more with the centuries. The generation of my father however was the first that stood strong and proud to what they were. Twelve of them – acting under the pseudonyms of the old Greek gods to protect their families and friends from the protesters and anti-mutant fraction – fought hard for a certain balance in the world. Though their plan didn't work properly. While mutants gained some acceptance in parts of the world, others only saw their use as weapons, started to catch and collect them, to force them into labor camps, special armies or wherever they and their abilities may come in handy._

_To make it short, my father and his friends failed. Some of the original Olympics died at the hands of the government. Other went into hiding, building secret mutant organizations._

_All with one aim though. To find the Chosen._

_Mutations are separated into three categorizations. Body, Mind and Soul. A bodily mutation would for example be extreme strength or the ability to shift, anything related to the body. A mutation of the mind would include mind reading, extreme forms of eidetic memories, mind-stuff, you understand, right? And soul... that's the rare one. The one controlling an element, like fire or water._

_The Chosen is a legend. The legend of one mutant with abilities of all three categorizations._

_The organizations formed by the remains of the Olympians search the Chosen, believing be may bring peace to the world, unite humans and mutants, or fight the humans until mutants are free._

_I'm Percy Jackson, I'm a mutant and this is the story of how I got involved in my father's search, what I did for it and how I may have broken five hearts by doing so..._


	2. The Beginning of the Case

PJatO || Lercy | Octavercy | Nicercy || The Trial of the Chosen || Pipabeth | Ethercy | Jasercy || PJatO

Title: The Trial of the Chosen – Living in a World of Mutants

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, multiple partners, underage, kind of prostitution, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, hetero, mutant AU

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Leo/Percy, Ethan/Percy, Jason/Percy, Piper/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda

Percy Jackson Characters:

_The Sirens of Poseidon_: Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Tyson Jackson

_The Fighters of Ares: _Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Chris Rodriguez, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson, Mrs. O'Leary, Aurum, Argentum

_The Crooks of Hephaestus_: Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Grover Underwood

_The Hunters of Zeus_: Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_The Avengers of Hermes_: Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Luke Castellan

_The Seers of Apollo_: Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Dare, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Alabaster C. Torrington

_Court_: Counselor Paul Blofis, Judge Chiron Brunner, Counselor Nancy Bobofit

Summary: Poseidon, one of the most powerful mutants, used his son to spy on his enemies. But what after they got caught? How will Percy struggle through the trial? And through love?

**The Trial of the Chosen**

_Living in a World of Mutants_

1. The Beginning of the Case

/Piper\

"I will repeat the question only one more time; Why should he need you to befriend the heirs of the Big Seven, Perseus?", asked the prosecutor with a dangerous look in her eyes.

_I bite my nails nervously as I watch my best friend practically dozing off in the court. Oh, why can't that boy stay focused for longer than ten minutes? Damn his ADHD!_

"Calm down, Piper, you're ruining your nails", chuckled a beautiful blonde softly.

She rested her hand on the knee of the girl next to her. A young native American, with wild brown hair and different shades of blue dyed into it. The blonde had similar streaks in his hair, only hers were pink. She smiled soothingly at her obviously younger friend.

"I know, Silena", whispered Piper, finally stopping her nails-biting.

Her soft, blue eyes seemed to shimmer in other colors as she focused her worried gaze on the boy being interrogated by the mean counselor. He was stunningly beautiful, but then again that was a trait they simply possessed. His sea-green eyes where shining in the brightest color, probably the first thing Piper had noticed about him back when she had first met him. His black hair was ranged with bright green streaks, fitting Silena's and Piper's. It was their trademark.

_Be good, Green Siren. We know you can do that. I know you can do that. Even if we may loose Poseidon to the government, they are not going to take you away from us, Percy._

"You don't need to be so worried", murmured Silena, knitting her eyebrows.

"Yeah, right", snorted the Asian girl on Silena's other side.

"Shut up, Drew", scolded Piper slightly irritated.

There were five of them sitting in one row, like a little army, all staring intensely at their fellow member being questioned. On the outer left sat the Asian with red streaks in her black hair and nearly brown eyes, though hers seemed to shift too. Next to her was Silena, obviously the oldest and also the leader of their little group. On Silena's other side was Piper, followed by a shorter blonde girl with two pig-tails and orange streaks in her hair. She was holding hands with a young brunette boy with crass yellow streaks. The two were the youngest.

"Because I'm his heir and he simply wanted for me to make new contacts."

_Smooth lie, Percy. We'll get out of this together. I pry my hand free from Silena to bite my nails again. His green eyes seem to glow and the green and blue color of them seem to swirl. Oh no, not a good idea! If they catch you doing this, you're outed! They can't know!_

"What is he doing there?!", hissed Piper irritated. "Silly, what is he doing there?! Why?!"

"He's nervous", mumbled Silena worried, now biting her own nails. "He'll stop... I hope..."

"Percy!", exclaimed the smaller blonde on Piper's other side, bolting up.

"Lacy, sit down!", hissed the native American irritated and pulled at her hand. "Doesn't help!"

The judge, an older man with wild grayish brown hair, glared dangerously. "Young woman, I do not tolerate this behavior in my courtroom. One more interruption and you're out of here."

"Yes, sir", mumbled Lacy with a bright blush, averting her eyes.

A snickering behind her made Piper glare slightly. She turned to look at the blonde.

_Annabeth, keep out of this. Oh, Percy... I will never forgive you for introducing me to her! Why is she so... clever and rich and all of the things I've never been..._

"Take my questions more serious!", glared the counselor darkly, interrupting Piper's thoughts and directing the attention back to the trial at hands. "How did you end up with your father and his plots? How did you get pulled into all of this to begin with? Are you one of them?"

_Time for a smooth lie, Percy. That's one thing you've always been good at._

/Percy\

"You see, my mother died two years ago. With no one to care for me, my father tracked me down and took me in to care for me. I feel it's my duty to pay him back for his kindness by adapting to his society ways", smiled the green-eyed boy charmingly. "Or do I look like one of those mutants?"

_Oh, you have no idea who I am and what I'm capable of. Even though this was by far not as much of a lie as I would have liked it to be. But my mother's death is in the files..._

_Mom..._

_I can feel my thoughts drifting back to a different time, slowly..._

_I shake my head slightly as I feel the intense glare of my best friend on me. Piper looks worried, sitting between Silena and Lacy. They actually all look worried. Aside from Drew. But then again, she mostly always looks annoyed and nearly never worried..._

_Aside from back then when we first met, perhaps... But then again, I've been through a rough time when I first met my girls. It had been after my mother's death... so shortly after it..._

"_Mommy, mommy, please", I had pleaded in my head._

_But all pleading was useless, the light had long faded from her blue, blue eyes. Because the water had long filled her lungs. I will never understand how I had lasted that long. But the water filling the car seemed more interested in ending my mother's life than ending my own._

_I stayed in that car for an amount of time that should not be humanly possible before someone came to my rescue. A bystander, jumping into the river, cracking the window and pulling me out. He had saved my life. But still, the first reaction he had received from me was a fearful scream. That scar running down his face, those extremely mischievous, plotting eyes. I had to shudder._

"_You're safe now, pretty boy", smiled the handsomely creepy stranger. "I'm Luke."_

"_My... my mom", was all I had been able to get out._

"Young man, you are spacing out again", warned the judge with sharp eyes.

He looked like a nice man. In any other time and place, he may have been a mentor.

"I'm sorry, Judge Brunner", mumbled Percy ashamed and averted his eyes like a little kid. "But the thought of my mother's death..."

The judge sighed and nodded. It was pretty hard to stay angry at the green-eyed teenager.

_I don't even need my powers to influence most people. It's amusing how easy they can be manipulated. The normal people at least. With mutants, we're having a bit more of a hard time. My girls and I. But with practice, it comes easy to even take control of those. I remember how much of a problem it was for me to meet others like me._

_Over the centuries we've been called many different names – tempters, succubi, sirens..._

_But the last is with what my girls and I stick. We call ourselves the Sirens._

_The ones controlling the weak-minded, influencing them, seducing them into giving us whatever it is that we desire. Obeying our every command. It is what makes us outcasts in our own society. Even mutants fear the Sirens. Not like others with extreme strength or the control over an element, no, a different kind of fear. The fear for their free will._

_When I first met the mutant society, other mutants and especially so the Sirens, it had been a rough time for me. It was odd to be shunned for something you're not at fault for. Then again, who can blame them for their fear? We can easily tempt those who want to be tempted. And with our looks, the person that doesn't want to be tempted by us has yet to be born._

_My eyes wander over to my friends again while Prosecutor Bobofit falls into another one of her monologues about my bad childhood and how my father forced me into prostitution._

_Funny. The men I was 'forced' into sleeping with, they all came too. Probably all set on tearing me apart personally once this is over. I had spied on them and betrayed their trust, after all..._

/Piper|Flashback\

_I will never forget how I met that stubborn boy for the first time. How I met my best friend._

"Piper, I'm busy with an assignment for Poseidon", declared a two-years younger Silena, finishing her make-up. "But his son just arrived. So since I don't have time and I doubt Drew will be sensitive enough to take care of a kid who just lost his mother, you're on."

"Just so you can go on a date with Beckendorf?!", complained Piper with a pout.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared, falling onto the couch of their apartment, right between Mitchell and Lacy. The two youngest grinned at her.

"You know perfectly well that I have to get into connection with Charlie so I may get a little insight into Hephaestus' whereabouts and plans", chided Silena irritated. "It's work, not fun."

"Right, and all that 'Oh, Charlie' was only business too", snickered Lacy.

"'And the way he kisses' and what about 'And the way he holds me'", grinned Mitchell.

"Stop it, you little buggers!", warned Silena and blushed.

Piper grinned softly as she watched the older girl leaving the little, dirty apartment. Their hide-out. Or rather, the place Poseidon hid them from others. Understandable so. They were his most valuable assets after all. Piper braided her dirty-brown hair with one of her blue streaks.

"E—Excuse me, my father send me here..."

_I looked up to see a kid. Fourteen years old boy with wild black hair, hiding his beautiful green eyes. He was afraid and uncomfortable, not knowing anyone or anything and it made me remember how I had arrived here all on my own and having no clue what was going on._

"Hey, I'm Piper, those are Mitchell and Lacy. And if you see an Asian that looks like she got a stick so far up her ass that it might come out her mouth, that's Drew", grinned Piper and stood.

"I'm Percy. It's nice to meet you... I guess...", mumbled the boy and bit his lips.

The native American girl came to stand in front of Percy, looking him critically up and down before pushing his long bangs out of his eyes to gasp. Those eyes were the most unique she had ever seen.

"Lacy, get me the scissors! I'll take care of these hair", smirked the brunette. "And the dye!"

"Which color?", asked Mitchell eagerly.

"Well... We've already covered blue, pink, red, orange and yellow... Doesn't leave many options, does it?", chuckled Piper. "Green. To go with his eyes."

"What are you talking about?", asked Percy stunned and confused.

Piper rolled her eyes and pushed the boy down onto the toilet seat. He looked uncomfortable. But then again, that did most people seeing their apartment. It was cheap, but so highly decorated that it looked like a trip into twilight zone on LSD.

"Don't worry", grinned the blue-streaked girl sweetly. "You'll become a Siren."

"A... Siren...?", whispered Percy stunned.

"Yeah", grinned the little blonde girl bringing the scissors. "You're one of us now."

"Part of our family", smiled Mitchell broadly, giving the green hair-dye over to Piper.

_Back then it may have been only a phrase to make Percy more comfortable for now. No one would have guessed that he would be a non-replaceable part of our family within such a short time. He soon became a brother to us, someone to protect and someone who was also willing to protect us. The ties of our family go deeper than blood in many cases._

_And that's why we're here today. We will not let anyone take Percy away from us. Even if it may mean to expose and endanger all of us. A Siren will never be left behind._

_My eyes trail back to the row behind us and my heart aches just the tiniest bit. Annabeth is sitting there, with as watchful eyes as everyone. But I know she's certainly only here to make sure Percy doesn't spill any of her boss' secrets. As are the others from the other tribes of the Big Seven..._


	3. Engulfed by Shadows

PJatO || Lercy | Octavercy | Nicercy || The Trial of the Chosen || Pipabeth | Ethercy | Jasercy || PJatO

Title: The Trial of the Chosen – Living in a World of Mutants

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, multiple partners, underage, kind of prostitution, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, hetero, mutant AU

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Leo/Percy, Ethan/Percy, Jason/Percy, Piper/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda

Percy Jackson Characters:

_The Sirens of Poseidon_: Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Tyson Jackson

_The Fighters of Ares: _Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Chris Rodriguez, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson, Mrs. O'Leary, Aurum, Argentum

_The Crooks of Hephaestus_: Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Grover Underwood

_The Hunters of Zeus_: Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_The Avengers of Hermes_: Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Luke Castellan

_The Seers of Apollo_: Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Dare, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Alabaster C. Torrington

_Court_: Counselor Paul Blofis, Judge Chiron Brunner, Counselor Nancy Bobofit

Summary: Poseidon, one of the most powerful mutants, used his son to spy on his enemies. But what after they got caught? How will Percy struggle through the trial? And through love?

**The Trial of the Chosen**

_Living in a World of Mutants_

2. Engulfed by Shadows

/Clarisse\

"How did your mother die?", asked the prosecutor.

She was of no beauty to be noted. Plain, awkwardly tall, with wild orange-red hair and freckles that didn't compliment her skin complexion. Her eyes were sharp as a predator's who zoomed in on the prey. And the gorgeous teen in front of him was said prey. A girl in one of the back-rows huffed.

"That woman disgusts me", grunted the young woman, flicking her dirty brown hair back.

"Be silent, Clarisse", warned the young Italian two places to her right sharply. "We don't want to get thrown out. So keep your opinion to yourself."

"He's right, love", whispered the black-haired man between them, taking her hand.

_It's easy talk for Nico and Chris. But hours of watching this insensible woman tearing that kid apart. I still remember how my own mother had died. If she would ask me about my story, I would simply rip her head off. Though then again, I do have a certain advantage due to my mutation._

"What are we even doing here?", hissed the woman on Clarisse's other side. "It's too dangerous to be here for our tribe. I mean, it's obvious we wouldn't have let Nico come alone, but..."

_I roll my eyes at Reyna and give her a glare to silent her. We may be mainly here because of Nico, because the boy he had fallen in love with turned out to be a traitor. But I, for my part, am also here because I like the kid. I don't believe that he made me like him. I don't believe I've been under his spell. And somehow I also doubt that Nico was when he first bedded the boy. Somehow I can't shake the feeling off that it's love between them. The anger in his eyes is shadowed by too much sadness for it to not mean something more._

"We're here because we have to watch over Percy", whispered the chocolate-skinned girl on Reyna's other side. "Take a close look around the court. If one of the other tribes gets their hands on Percy before us, they not only have Poseidon's secrets, but also the secrets of all other tribes. Ours included. Our only chance is to wait for the perfect opportunity and take him with us."

The bulky, tall Asian at the farthest end of their row, holding the girl's hand, nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I see your point there, Hazel. But still", muttered Reyna displeased and shifted some.

"It's dangerous and we know it. But it's a risk worth taking", declared Nico. "And now shut up."

"I hate when jealousy takes over you, brother", whispered the Italian woman on Nico's right softly, her eyes trained on Percy, watching his every move. "It makes you think irrational."

_That's what love does. That's what the Sirens do. It's up for discussion which of those two may be the cause for Nico's irrational behavior. I'm having my money on his dick though._

"I'm not being irrational, Bianca", disagreed Nico with a betrayed look in his eyes. "Take a look. The other Sirens are here, right behind them is Nakamura with his tribe. Further in the back are the seers and I saw Valdez with some of his people too. The Grace-siblings are even sitting in the front row, as if they are completely unfazed by the fact that we're in a governmental building."

_Even without looking, I know he's right. The Sirens are there, complete. To protect their teammate? Most likely. Nearly all of Apollo's seers are there too. If I counted them right, Valdez only took three guards with him, the big dark-skinned guy, the girl and the brunette with the goaty. Nakamura brought two with him. And Grace got the guts to come alone with his sister. If the situation arises and we get an opportunity to take Percy with us, this will mean a full-blown fight. So many mutants at one place, in one room... That can't end well. I frown at the boy. All because of him._

"It was a car accident", replied Percy softly, his voice showing pain and sadness in such intense ways that some of the people in the audience had to choke back a sob. "I was only fourteen years old, not knowing what to do in the world without my beloved mother..."

/Nico\

_I can't stop playing with the shadows. It's good I only wear black clothes, that way the Ordinaries looking at me would mistake it as me playing with the rim of my shirt. But it's a habit a Soul Mutant can barely suppress. Playing with their element. Taking a straight look at Valdez, I can see the smoke coming off his shirt. He tries, but I suppose he has as much a hard time holding back as I do. Just hearing Percy's voice again does things to me that I thought impossible. And seeing him up there, cornered by that annoying lawyer, makes me want to protect him._

_I know I shouldn't feel that way. Not after what he did to me. How he betrayed me. How he used me. How he played with me. I know he never loved me. Not the way I love him. To him, I've only been a way to get information real quickly. He used me just as he used Valdez, Nakamura, Grace or Simmons. And I should probably feel ashamed for falling for the oldest trick in the book. But somehow I can't. His touch still burns on my skin, his sweet kiss lingering on my lips. His whispered words of wanton willingness call to me at night and remind me of all the passionate hours he have shared. Of the time I now consider the happiest time in my life. Even though it were lies._

_My eyes harden as I watch the boy, my Siren, squirming under the questions. It serves him right to sit up there. It would serve him right to be caught in the act, revealing his secret. But regardless of how hard I try, I can't bring myself to believe those words. If he would slip, as he nearly had earlier, if the judge and the prosecutor would recognize his incomparable beauty as part of his gift, of his mutation, then I would jump up there, take him and run. Even if I would have to run for the rest of my life, I would give anything to protect him._

"It was... It... It was the most... painful day in my life", whispered Percy, tears shimmering in his sea-green eyes, the color in them shifting oh so slightly. "It... still pains me to think of it..."

He shook slightly, sobbing once. Practically everyone in the court room sighed in empathy. Nico chuckled darkly, crossing his arms over his chest to keep himself from playing with the shadows.

_I would give anything to protect him. The problem is, he doesn't need my protection. He plays his own game and he has perfected it over the years. Even though it may be true that his mother's death was the most painful experience in his life, he knows exactly how to use that to his advantage. He's talented, cunning. He manages to manipulate people even without using his ability. I think he does that even without noticing that he does it. He draws people in like moths to the light. It's hard to resist him, to not like him. To not befriend him. To... not fall in love with him._

"Would you like a break, Perseus?", asked the judge tentatively.

_That's it. His chance. If he says yes, he can go to the toilets. The girls distract the guards, Mitchell and Percy climb through the window to the parking lot where Tyson is certainly already waiting with the car. The perfect opportunity. Then, once they notice he is gone, the girls can slip away without even being noticed. They could be out of the country within an hour. In the save haven of the Canadian Islands to live a life far away from the troubles of the Big Seven._

"No, I'm... I'm fine, sir", smiled Percy bravely, rubbing his eyes.

Nico frowned, his posture stiffening. Why was Percy doing this? Wasting such an opportunity. It didn't sit right with the leader of the Ares tribe. He locked eyes with Clarisse for a second, but the brunette looked as baffled as he did. Then he turned his attention back to the boy.

For a split second, it looked as if Percy was winking at him. But that must have been Nico's imagination running wild. Because the next second he looked, the teen was still busy rubbing away his tears. Nico shifted uncomfortably. Something was going on. Something he didn't know about. And that was more than just unsettling. He hated the taste of it.

"Before this day ends, this court will go up in flames. Literally or figuratively", muttered Nico.

"Never figured you for a seer", snickered Clarisse in mock amusement.

/Percy\

_I can see the shift in Nico's posture. He must have thought I'd flee. I wink at him playfully. How dumb does he think me? If I leave this court, I will die. There is no chance they would let me live. Nico... Leo... Ethan... Octavian... Jason... I have betrayed all their trust. And even if one of them may forgive me, I would still have four pissed-off, strong mutants with a whole tribe behind them after me. One of them would be enough to kill me. I'm dangerous. Because I know their secrets. If the world would know what I know... I shudder at the mere thought of it. It frightens me. What would it do to the Ordinaries? It's not safe for them to let me live._

_Nico's dark eyes bore into me. They make me shudder a bit. They always made me shudder. I think they were what I fell in love with first when I met Nico di Angelo. A smile wants to play on my lips, but it's not the time for pleasant memories. Regardless of how pleasureful they were._

_It's silent. As if everyone is holding their breath, waiting for me to continue._

_Funny, how everyone waits for me to tell such a boring, boring story. I'm not even at the interesting parts yet. Or the dirty parts. The parts that should not be told in public for they would even make the good, innocent people blush. The parts that could corrupt a pure soul with their filth. All the passion and heat between two sweaty bodies, the most natural dance of them all. But they will make me tell this story. And I will obey. I will tell them every pleasurable, little detail._

"What do you remember about the car accident?", pressed the prosecutor.

Percy looked up at her like a deer caught in the head-lights. A hurt, innocent expression on his face. Like the innocent boy he had been back then when his mother had died. The jury glared at the prosecutor for making the boy so uncomfortable. If this would be his trial, it would be a piece of cake. The problem was that it wasn't. But he wouldn't be Percy Jackson if he wouldn't be able to handle a problem like that. Never leave the house without a back-up plan. Something a certain blonde he had met had taught him and Piper. Sea-green eyes scanned the crowd. She was there, sitting in the row behind Piper, but trying very hard to not look at the native American.

_I'm sorry for the heartbreak I brought. Not only my boys, but also you. I really like you, Annabeth. You're the sister I never had. I wish I wouldn't have been forced to lie to you. I wish you would have met Piper under different circumstances. It's my fault you can't trust her now. My fault you think she lied and betrayed you. Because I had to force her into acting along. I'm so sorry..._

"It was a stormy night, we shouldn't have taken the car, but we did...", Percy took a deep breath, recalling the worst night of his life. "The shadows were creeping closer and closer. I've been feverish though, perhaps it was my imagination playing a trick on me..."

"Feverish?", repeated the prosecutor, raising one of her bushy orange-red eyebrows.

"Yes", nodded the teen slowly. "I have been sick. My mother was worried because I didn't get better and when she decided to bring me to a hospital, it was already late. Darkness had taken over the city. Like I said, the shadows were creeping closer. As if they tried to hunt us. The car drove fast through the ever-lasting darkness of the night, I saw... faces in the shadows, dangerous, threatening faces. Claws, eyes shining ruby in the light of the moon... I... I freaked out... I was so delirious that I screamed in pure panic and jumped at my mother, seeking protection... She... lost control of the car... She tried to regain it, to get us back on course, but it was too late... We were on a bridge and we... we broke through the guard rail..." Percy paused again, a bit for the dramatic effect but also because of the weight of those horrible memories. "We fell into the dark waters, the shadows engulfed us, eating us alive... Even before we hit the water, I knew the shadows would get us."

Everyone was holding their breath in anticipation, listening to his every word like it was the most important tale ever told in the history of mankind. Little did they knew that it was.

"But what happened after you hit the water?", pressed the prosecutor.


	4. Drawn to the Light

PJatO || Lercy | Octavercy | Nicercy || The Trial of the Chosen || Pipabeth | Ethercy | Jasercy || PJatO

Title: The Trial of the Chosen – Living in a World of Mutants

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, multiple partners, underage, kind of prostitution, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, hetero, mutant AU

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Leo/Percy, Ethan/Percy, Jason/Percy, Piper/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda

Percy Jackson Characters:

_The Sirens of Poseidon_: Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Tyson Jackson

_The Fighters of Ares: _Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Chris Rodriguez, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson, Mrs. O'Leary, Aurum, Argentum

_The Crooks of Hephaestus_: Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Grover Underwood

_The Hunters of Zeus_: Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_The Avengers of Hermes_: Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Luke Castellan

_The Seers of Apollo_: Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Dare, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Alabaster C. Torrington

_Court_: Counselor Paul Blofis, Judge Chiron Brunner, Counselor Nancy Bobofit

Summary: Poseidon, one of the most powerful mutants, used his son to spy on his enemies. But what after they got caught? How will Percy struggle through the trial? And through love?

**The Trial of the Chosen**

_Living in a World of Mutants_

3. Drawn to the Light

/Octavian\

The prosecutor had long since become their enemy. The way she was tearing Percy apart was more than irritating and aggravating. The blonde man glared irritated, only the redheaded woman next to him kept him from jumping up to tear the irritating lawyer apart.

"Tavy, calm down", whispered the redhead.

"Yeah, _Tavy_, calm down", snickered the freckled brunette man next to the woman.

_If Alabaster doesn't stop with the teasing, I may consider slicing him into nice, little pieces. I know he doesn't care for Percy. He couldn't stand him right from the beginning. And perhaps... Perhaps I should have listened to his instincts for once. Rachel shoots me an irritated glare as if she can read my mind. Sometimes she creeps me out, even though she is my best friend._

"What are we going to do now anyway?", muttered the blonde man next to Alabaster.

"I don't know", shrugged the freckled brunette bored. "Kidnap him once he's through with his statement and tie him to Octavian's bed so our dear Tavy will finally leave us alone...?"

"Remind me to take Kayla and Austin next time instead of those two", muttered Octavian.

"Will do", chuckled Rachel amused. "Though, really. What's going on in your head?"

_If only I would know that myself. My eyes wander over to the beauty with the sea-green eyes and I know I should hate him for what he did. I know he manipulated me. Never before have I felt like that. All I want is to hold him close, kiss every inch of his delicious skin and take him, over and over again. It has to be magic. He certainly manipulated me. It's not rational that I still think like that, even after his betrayal. He still has me under his spell, that little witch._

"Stop frowning like that, it's not attractive", chided the redheaded woman next to him.

"I want him back", growled Octavian determined, his fingers clawed into his jeans. "I want back what's mine. I don't care about anything else, I just want him back."

"Well, that would also solve the annoying problem that he knows all our secrets", drawled Alabaster a bit amused. "So we'll stick with my plan of tying him to your bed?"

Octavian turned to glare at the brunette, earning a bemused shrug. Rolling his sky-blue eyes, he turned back to the main act. To the pretty boy. His evil tempest. Licking his lips, he had to suppress all the images coming to him. All the images of all the things he had done with that amazing body.

"I don't know, it was dark", the words spilled from those rosy, plumb lips.

Octavian observed with a frown how Percy fidgeted with his hands, his eyes practically glued to the floor. Probably to keep himself from using his powers. It would expose him and endanger him. Not that he wasn't in major danger already, but still.

_How can someone as innocent and pure and good be so manipulative...? I can't believe that he would betray me like that. But... taking a look around, at di Angelo, Valdez, Nakamura and Grace, I know it's true. He used them the same way as he used me. And oh, I will punish him for that._

"Really?", asked the prosecutor suspiciously. "You seem to remember the drive pretty well. Think again. What happened under the water?"

Percy lifted his head, his sea-green eyes held such a startling, cold glare that the prosecutor jumped slightly. Octavian turned to see the other Sirens flinching at that. They knew that if their friend wouldn't watch it, it would have a truly nasty end. Gritting his teeth, Octavian stared.

_I hate being unable to act. I want to behead this disgusting female and take Percy as far away from her and her stupid questions as possible. Why does she even want to know this? Isn't this trial about Poseidon? Percy didn't even know about his father back when his mother had died. Such a truly horrible person, reminding him of this night!_

/Rachel\

_Looking at Octavian makes me feel bad. I've known it. Known that it will end like this. Right from the beginning. When I first met Percy, I've seen it unfold, in the blink of an eye. Us, sitting here, watching how Percy gets grilled by this lawyer-chick._

_But that's nothing I could have shared with them. Maybe it would have prevented a possible catastrophe, but it would have also prevented my stoic best friend from experiencing love. I had to make a decision. Warning Octavian and stopping the affair before it could happen, or let him fall in love and force us to sit by how the only boy knowing all our secrets gets interrogated._

_It was a hard decision, until I looked into Octavian's eyes and saw them melt. Seriously. Ever since I've met him, he had always been... cold and distance. But he was so open and happy with Percy, I couldn't take that away. I needed my best friend to finally be happy._

The silence in the court room was of a giddy, nervous kind. Rachel too leaned in more attentive, even though she had seen the outcome of this day already. But something about Percy always managed to draw people in. And she suspected it was far more than just his mutation.

"You'll get him back", whispered the redhead determined, patting Octavian's knee.

"You sound so sure", snorted the blonde with a dark glare. "I've tried to see it, but my gift failed me. Again and again. As if the future is blank."

"That's because you're trying to look into your own future, Tavy", chuckled Rachel amused. "You can't see your own future. That would be cheating."

He frowned at her with calculating, cold eyes and she shuddered. She had preferred him while Percy had been with him. The green-eyed teen had made Octavian... softer. She just hoped everything worked out the way she had seen it. The problem with the sight however was that the future was not written in stone. It was very... changeable.

Her bright, green eyes scanned the court room for the other players. She saw Nico di Angelo fidgeting with the shadows around him. Not very obvious, but her keen eyes were trained to notice mutants and their extraordinaire behavior. Leo Valdez was equally nervous, she could see him steaming a tiny, little bit, though Charles Beckendorf and Nyssa Black on either side of him tried their best to hide it. It was good to have good friends. Jason Grace was, as always, hard to read. The boy was nearly as stoic as Octavian, it was horrible. And Ethan Nakamura? If looks could kill, well they could in some cases, but if that would be Ethan's mutation, then probably anyone aside from Percy, Annabeth and Luke would have dropped dead by now. The Japanese's two second-in-commands were sitting on either side of him, frowning darkly. Though Luke Castellan was frowning just a tiny bit more. The man sat Rachel on edge. And that was rare. Annabeth though, she rather liked the blonde girl. Maybe in another time, they could have been friends.

And the most important players. The Sirens. They were sitting close to Nakamura, most likely because Piper didn't want to leave her... girlfriend? Victim? Toy? Well, whatever she may consider Annabeth, out of her sight. Those heartbreakers. Rachel snorted slightly.

_If only we could clear that matter like decent human beings. Instead those dick-steered boys have to head-butt for Percy's affection. If they would only work together... But then again, if only Percy and his clan wouldn't have started being so curious about this. But perhaps... My eyes wander farther along the rows of mutants. Never before have I seen that many mutants at one place, in one room. Perhaps this is what we need. A trigger. To set us all free. I just hope I'm right._

"I was alone in the dark car", pulled Percy's enchanting voice Rachel back from her own thoughts, drawing her attention back to the main act. "My mother... my mother was already dead. I could see it in her eyes. I wished for her to wake up. But she didn't. Someone... someone came and broke the window, pulled me out and rescued me before I died."

/Piper\

"Someone saved you before you died?", repeated the prosecutor with a sneer. "Don't you mean way past the time any normal human would have survived under water?"

_I stiffen and stare up at Percy. This is no good. This is what she is after. She wants Percy. She wants to expose him. But... But how does she know? How can she know...?_

"Calm down, he knows what he's doing", whispered a voice into her ear.

_If possible, I stiffen even more and turn some to stare at into those deep, storm-gray eyes I have fallen in love with... Shaking my head, I bite my lips hard._

"I know that. But you can't deny that she's up to something, Annie", hissed the native American.

There was genuine surprise in Annabeth's eyes upon being called by her nickname. But then again, the two of them hadn't spoken at all since Poseidon had gotten arrested. Annabeth blushed and retrieved her hand from the other girl's shoulder, averting her eyes.

"Good lord, just get a room and fuck each other's brains out", groaned the blonde man next to Annabeth irritated. "It's even more horrible to watch than Ethan pining after Jackson!"

"Shut up, Luke", growled Ethan, Annabeth and Piper at once.

_Luke. Luke Castellan. I know who he is. I know he is the one that rescued Percy back then. But why? How? Where did he come from? I don't believe it was a coincidence._

"I don't really know what you mean", smiled Percy, tilting his head in an adorable way. "There was a bubble of air at the ceiling of the car and since my mother had freed me from my seat, I was able to breath, at least for a bit. I was lucky this stranger had rescued me."

"And you have no idea who had rescued you?", frowned the woman displeased.

She was displeased because openly accusing him of being a mutant was a no-go. Saying such things without proof was ridiculously dangerous for _her_. And he was an amazing liar.

"Not the slightest clue", replied Percy smoothly.

_But I can still see how his eyes trail past me, locking with Luke's. Sometimes it makes me wonder if he truly doesn't know. If he ever confronted Luke, or if he kept it to himself to not raise suspicion. Titling my head, I start to curl a blue streak around my finger thoughtful. If the situation would be any different, I would just turn around and ask. But that guy makes me uneasy._

"Did you ever feel anything for me?"

The whispered voice so close to her ear made her bite her lips hard. Even without turning, she knew that there was a heartbroken look written all over Annabeth's face. And she couldn't face that.

_From the moment I first saw you. When Percy first introduced us, I knew I had to have you all to myself. And when we first kissed, I knew I'd never want to kiss someone else. I want you to be mine forever. I want to hold you and tell you that all of this will be over soon and that it'll be alright and I just want to run away with you, run away from our clans. I want to kiss every inch of your body and stare into your stormy eyes while you babble on about some old Greek geek, because your eyes sparkle with so much enthusiasm when you do that._

"You know what I am. You know what we do. You're the brains, tell me what you think."

The warmth next to her disappeared as Annabeth hastily leaned back again, as far away from the native American as possible, her eyes tightly closed to not reveal the emotions within them.

_I love you. More than I ever thought possible. But you were the one forcing me to go and watch Romeo and Juliet with you in the theater. And that one hit home a bit too close. Before I lose you to death, I'd rather lose you that way and know you're safe. Our lives are too dangerous and too complicated to intertwine. It will only cause both of us pain. And I've caused you enough pain as it is. You deserve to move on now. Even though it's against my instincts and my heart to let you go..._

"After you've been rescued, why weren't you returned to your stepfather?", asked the prosecutor.


	5. Licked by the Flames

PJatO || Lercy | Octavercy | Nicercy || The Trial of the Chosen || Pipabeth | Ethercy | Jasercy || PJatO

Title: The Trial of the Chosen – Living in a World of Mutants

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, multiple partners, underage, kind of prostitution, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, hetero, mutant AU

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Leo/Percy, Ethan/Percy, Jason/Percy, Piper/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda

Percy Jackson Characters:

_The Sirens of Poseidon_: Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Tyson Jackson

_The Fighters of Ares: _Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Chris Rodriguez, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson, Mrs. O'Leary, Aurum, Argentum

_The Crooks of Hephaestus_: Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Grover Underwood

_The Hunters of Zeus_: Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_The Avengers of Hermes_: Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Luke Castellan

_The Seers of Apollo_: Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Dare, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Alabaster C. Torrington

_Court_: Counselor Paul Blofis, Judge Chiron Brunner, Counselor Nancy Bobofit

Summary: Poseidon, one of the most powerful mutants, used his son to spy on his enemies. But what after they got caught? How will Percy struggle through the trial? And through love?

**The Trial of the Chosen**

_Living in a World of Mutants_

4. Liked by the Flames

/Nyssa\

_Sometimes I want to murder my baby brother. Well, not that he is my biological brother, but it's Leo. It's hard to not love him. He's the brother I never had. Which also includes the murder-part._

"If you don't stop catching fire, I will personally rip your head off, Valdez", hissed the girl.

"It's not my fault", mumbled the Latino next to her with a frown, crossing his arms.

The mocha-skinned female next to him rolled her eyes at that, glaring slightly. This was dangerous enough for them all as it was, just being there. But her 'boss' constantly using his ability unintentionally was really endangering them.

"Calm down, both of you", ordered the tall dark-skinned man on Leo's other side.

"Yes, Beckendorf", chorused both others and averted their eyes.

"Don't be so tough with them, Charlie", whispered a soft voice behind him.

He sighed slightly and turned to look at the stunningly beautiful blonde. "Keep out of this, Silena. Please. It's because of you that we are in this mess to begin with."

The young woman pouted a bit and rested her chin on his shoulder, one of her pink streaks tickling his nose. "Are you angry at me, Charlie?"

"Angry is the wrong word", sighed Beckendorf, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "You were only doing your job. And... if not for said job, I would have never met you."

Her face brightened as she pecked his cheek. "You know I really love you, right?"

"I do", nodded Charles without hesitation. "And I love you too, my dove."

Nyssa rolled her eyes at their lovey-dovey behavior before turning to look at Leo again. The Latino looked a bit heartbroken. Well, a lot heartbroken. But a bit more so than before.

_How insensitive of them to demonstrate their undying love in front of him... Beckendorf knows how much Leo hurts at the moment. How much that darn Siren broke his heart. Oh, Silena, sure, faithful, beautiful Silena. But Percy? He has one guy wrapped around each of his fingers. What is it Connor and Travis had said? You should never have more lovers than holes to be filled by them? Yeah._

_And then he even dares to look that... innocent and pained. It makes it hard to be angry at him, which sort of makes me even more angry. Damn it. He has that wounded puppy charm. Like, when the puppy chews your shoes and you really want to scold him, but he gives you that faithful, adorable look and instead of scolding him, you pat his stomach..._

"I... was not returned to my stepfather because...", drew Percy's voice their attention back to the court. "Because... After... After my mother had died and they brought me to the hospital..."

There were seconds of complete silence, even the whispered chattering of the present mutants died down. The sadness and fear in Percy's voice was evident and real, making them curious.

"What had happened, Leo?", whispered Nyssa curiously.

"I don't know", shrugged the Latino with a frown. "He never told. He had been very good at avoiding talking about his past."

"Yes? Please, enlighten us, Perseus", urged the prosecutor on.

"A real bitch that woman", muttered Nyssa beneath her breath.

"Oh, Percy", whispered Silena sadly, clawing her fingers into her boyfriend's shirt.

"What had happened to him?", asked Charles as he saw the cold look in those sea-green eyes.

"I have no idea", sighed the blonde, pursuing her lips. "He... Doesn't talk about it. The topic of his mother or worse yet, his stepfather... It's a delicate one..."

"Well, Perseus, we are waiting", grunted Miss Bobofit.

_What a bitch. Can't she see that he doesn't want to remember?_

/Leo\

_I glare spitefully at the evil lawyer witch. Why is she treating my siren like that?_

_I can see Beckendorf and Miss Silena from the corner of my eyes. I like her, she has that motherly charm and warmth. And she's important to my Percy. But... I don't understand why Beckendorf can have her and I can't have Percy... Don't I deserve him...? He could have anyone. He has anyone. He has Simmons and di Angelo and Nakamura and Grace. Then why should he chose me, out of those? I'm pretty inexperienced as a mutant, they all have more experience with their ability and their leadership. They are taller or stronger or have that handsomeness that I lack..._

"For the love of it, stop looking like a kicked puppy", hissed Nyssa next to him, elbowing him.

"I can't help it", sighed Leo and shrugged. "I will never have what Beckendorf has..."

"You want Silena?", blinked the mocha-skinned girl in mock-surprise. "You're going to have a bad time with that then, you know that, right?"

"You know exactly what I mean", growled the Latino a bit annoyed.

"You want to be lovey-dovey with Percy again, yeah, I get that", muttered Nyssa, rolling her eyes. "But you have to get your act together for that first. If you keep fidgeting like that out of nervousness, you will get arrested without having any chance to kiss kiss and bang bang Percy."

_I grit my teeth at that. She knows exactly how much I want that. I want to have him back, it was the most horrible day in my life when I learned about the truth. That Percy had been arrested, that Percy had been nothing but a fake, using my stupidity to get information. I should have known from the beginning. Why should someone like him, someone so perfect, want someone like me...?_

"The... doctors, they... when they checked me, they found out about..." It was the first time Percy stumbled over his words during this trial, the first time had no ready words all laid out to be spoken and to convince. "They found out that my stepfather abused me."

"Could you go into further detail?", asked the prosecutor.

_Could you go and jump down a skyscraper?_

"Your honor", interfered the counselor a bit irritated. "I don't see how Percy's painful past has anything to do with my client's trial! There is no need to torture the boy any further."

Judge Brunner looked thoughtful for a moment and turned expectantly to the prosecutor. "Well? Is there a specific reason you are asking those questions, Miss Bobofit?"

"I wish to show that Percy grew up with the tendency to be abused and used by male figures of authority, leading up to him now so devotedly defending his father, who exploited him just as much as his stepfather had, your honor."

"Very well, I will allow it", nodded the judge slowly.

_I growl slightly at the look on Percy's face. It's one of utter horror. How dare this piece of shit had dared to touch my siren. Once we're out of this court room, I will track that bastard down and set him personally on fire, until nothing but crisps are left of him._

"Now, Percy, answer my question", demanded the red-headed lawyer. "How did your stepfather abuse you? Since when? What did he do to you?"

_I can hear Nakamura two rows behind me growling darkly. And for once, I have to agree with him. How can this person ask such questions in such a nonchalant voice?! She has no idea about pain, what it means to be left alone, to suffer..._

"Calm. Down. Valdez", growled Nyssa next to him, her fingers clawed into his knee. "Or do you want to set the court room on fire, dumbass?"

"Breath deep, Leo", advised Silena from the other side, still sticking close to Beckendorf. "It helps. Count to ten and picture something soothing."

_One, Percy's naked body, two, Percy's widely spread legs, three, Percy's twitching entrance..._

/Percy\

_As I try to avoid the lawyer's glare, I turn to stare at Leo. He always makes me smile, but... not at the moment... The moment is too dark to be brightened, not even by my firebug..._

_He had looked tense, ever since entering the court room... But now, with his eyes closed, his tension seemed to just melt away from him. Whatever he is thinking, it works pretty good. I wish I would have that too now. Something else to think of than what that damn lady wanted me to think of..._

"What do you think it means?", grunted Percy defensively, crossing his arms over his chest with a dark glare. "He beat me up. And then he started to rape me. First when I was eight. Only sometimes, I suppose I wasn't pretty enough back then. More often when I turned twelve. The beatings ceased then though. I suppose he didn't enjoy it as much when I had broken bones."

_Silence followed, just as I intended. I avert my eyes again, unable to look at Leo any longer. I don't want to see any of their faces. Not my friends and not my lovers. They... I don't want to see them when they realize who I am, what I am..._

"Are there any more details you want, ma'am?", asked Percy with a slight edge to his voice. "Which position he preferred to take me in, perhaps? Or how many bones he had broken in my body during that time? How he smelled back then?"

"That's enough, young man", warned the judge. "I think you need a break. You're growing edgy."

"No, no, sir", denied Percy hastily, shaking his head. "I'm fine. Really. I just fail to see how the man that raped me stands in any connection with the man that rescued me and gave me a home."

"I would rather say that they simply did the same", accused the prosecutor, pushing her glasses up. "They exploited your innocence just the same way. One to force himself onto you, the other to force his will onto you. Isn't that the case, Percy?"

_How dare she says that. Dad is nothing like Gabe. Dad loves me, he helped me, he got me out of that hellhole. He gave me a real life, he gave me my friends._

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I would object to that", voiced Percy timidly, his hands folded in his lap. "Father tracked me down when I had nothing left. When I was short of falling into the system. He offered me a place to stay, he offered me the father I never had."

"You may think that", nodded the female lawyer. "Because you have been through so much. It's quite similar to the Stockholm syndrome. You start bonding with the ones manipulating you."

"I never bonded with my stepfather", growled Percy with gritted teeth. "I hated him. I still hate him. I despise him wholeheartedly. I have never felt anything aside from hatred for him. What he did to my mother, what he did to me... I will never forgive him."

"Interesting", noted the woman with one raised eyebrow.

_Crap. She's doing that on purpose. She's trying to corner me, to trigger me into reacting. I don't know what she wants from me, I don't know if she's after my mutation, or if she's just simply a bitch because I'm prettier than her. I need to calm down. I need to get back into focus._

_Closing my eyes, I try what Silena had always told me to do when I was out of it._

_One, Nico's dark and mysterious smirk, two, Octavian's sky-blue eyes, three, Leo's mischievous nature, four, Ethan's calming presence, five, Jason's strong and broad chest..._

_I can feel the tension melting away from me even before reaching ten._

"I'm sorry", smiled Percy apologetically. "I suppose it just... always gets to me to remember how this disgusting man touched me and... did things to me..."

"It's alright", reassured the judge softly.

_It's so easy to fool humans into trusting me. Into liking me. In to feeling bad for me._

_My eyes trail over to my boys again. To the stoic, mostly emotionless faces on my lovers. It's that moment that I hate my gift. Because they think I tricked them into liking me... But all I want is them._

* * *

___Author's note: Two more short chapters (for Ethan and Jason) and then I'll get to the looonger chapters. And the smut and fluff. Promise. ;)  
_


	6. Balanced Emotions

PJatO || Lercy | Octavercy | Nicercy || The Trial of the Chosen || Pipabeth | Ethercy | Jasercy || PJatO

Title: The Trial of the Chosen – Living in a World of Mutants

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, multiple partners, underage, kind of prostitution, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, hetero, mutant AU

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Leo/Percy, Ethan/Percy, Jason/Percy, Piper/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca/Drew, Lou/Miranda

Percy Jackson Characters:

_The Sirens of Poseidon_: Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Tyson Jackson

_The Fighters of Ares: _Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Chris Rodriguez, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson, Mrs. O'Leary, Aurum, Argentum

_The Crooks of Hephaestus_: Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Grover Underwood

_The Hunters of Zeus_: Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_The Avengers of Hermes_: Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Luke Castellan

_The Seers of Apollo_: Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Dare, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Alabaster C. Torrington

_Court_: Counselor Paul Blofis, Judge Chiron Brunner, Counselor Nancy Bobofit

Summary: Poseidon, one of the most powerful mutants, used his son to spy on his enemies. But what after they got caught? How will Percy struggle through the trial? And through love?

**The Trial of the Chosen**

_Living in a World of Mutants_

5. Balanced Emotions

/Annabeth\

_It's hard to concentrate. I'm not sure where my focus should be..._

_I try to concentrate on the trial. I really try. But whenever I look straight ahead, my eyes catch sight of the girl in front of me. The wild, brown hair with the many blue streaks, the beautiful and rather tempting neck, the... Oh, why can't I just focus on Percy?_

_Instead, all I can see is Piper McLean. Even though I can only see her back. But then again, that's more than enough to distract me... She is so beautiful. She's a siren, yes. But she's not like them. She's not all prettied up to seduce others, she's wearing completely baggy clothes and sometimes I think she's not combing her hair at all. That's part of her charm, I guess. Part of what I fell for._

_I close my eyes tightly at that thought. I love her. But she... I'm only an assignment for her, have only been one. To keep an eye on Percy. I know. I have looked through their plan once this trial started. They had assigned Percy to infiltrate the second in commands of the last living remains of the Olympians. Since it is a widely known fact that they either are gay, bisexual or very open minded as long as it involves long legs and a hot piece of ass._

_But he was new and to make sure their plan would work, they send one more Siren to every group. _

_Silena Beauregard had infiltrated the **Crooks of Hephaestus** by dating Charles Beckendorf, who is one of the closest to their temporary/second-hand leader Valdez._

_Drew Tanaka, the most skillful seducer, had managed to wrap the older sisters of both the leader of the **Fighters of Ares** and the **Hunters of Zeus **around her fingers. Even though Grace and di Angelo are widely known for their levelheadedness and their suspiciousness._

_Their personal bodyguard and son of their leader Tyson Jackson had easily fallen for one of **Apollo's Seers** named Ella Dare, the younger sister of the right hand of their temporary leader._

_And... Piper McLean to get into my head. Which she did. She was so easy to talk to, so friendly and charming and so beautiful. We just spend most day laying around in bed, cuddling and watching stupid television shows or talking. But it was mostly me doing the talking. I should have been more suspicious about this. No one ever listens to me. Well, of course they listen to me, I'm one of Ethan's favorite helpers. But they never listen to **me**. Only when it's important for our organization. Not that I can take that personal. I'm... well... I'm a brainiac, that's what they call us. Infinite knowledge. Everything I have ever seen, heard or read is forever saved in my brain, I can get back to it like others use the files on their computers. Because of all the information inside my head, I tend to ramble. I ramble on about everything, but mostly about architecture and history, because I really love those two. Which both happen to be quite boring to most others. The only ones ever who tolerated me and my ramblings were my best friend Malcolm and my boss Ethan, though his patience only bears a certain dose of my rambling and my best friend only endures it because he's a brainiac just like me. So... I truly should have known that Piper can't be for real..._

_I slowly open my eyes again and manage to stare at Percy. At least for a little while before my attention is drawn back to Piper. It may be easy for others to turn their backs on them, but... I need them. Percy may not have been as patient with me and my rambling as Piper – his eyes always glazed over when he had to concentrate too long – but he was still a very sweet and nice guy. He was even impressed by my knowledge and always so cute. And he had made our stoic leader happy._

_It's actually what makes this so unbearable. If only we could simply turn our backs on them, then we could continue with our lives. But... The longing is too great, I don't want to picture even for a second how life could be without Piper. Which is probably the saddest thing I have ever done in my life... Because I will never have her._

/Ethan\

_My attention shifts from the beautiful boy I had bedded quite often since meeting him to the sighing and pouting blonde next to me. It's hard to concentrate on either the trial at hand or all the dirty memories in my mind while one of my closest friends is so depressed._

"Your emotional distress is driving me even more insane than anyone else's in this room. Which is saying quite much considering that five people, including me, are here because the boy being questioned stole our hearts and secrets."

"Sorry for not being calm and collected about this", snapped the blonde with an irritated glare.

_I raise one eyebrow at her. It's not like Annabeth to get cranky. But then again, it's also not like Annabeth to have love-trouble. Those Sirens truly manage to rob you of everything. But they are so worth it. The temptation Percy offered me, not only with his very amazing body of which I have enjoyed every last square-inch, but more so with his soul. I'm a mutant of the mind, I can read and manipulate emotions. I can glorify them, balance them out or reduce them. When I first laid eyes on him, his very soul was like an open book to me. He is so full of emotions. There was hatred and anger and resentment and disgust, all dedicated to his stepfather as I now learned. And even though he bore so many dark emotions, the most brilliant one, the one that practically radiated off him, was the purest and most beautiful love I have ever felt. Not the love for a lover. No, that would have made it so much easier for me to detect his con. No, the love for his family. His mother and his half-brother and also his father and the Sirens. He holds such a pure and deep-seated love for others in his heart and I can still feel that he has so much more love to give, that all he wants is someone he can share it with. It was what made me love him so much, because – even though I know it can't be true and is completely irrational – he was the first person I felt cherished by without any ulterior intentions or motives. I have exactly two friends, even though I am the leader of Hermes' Avengers at the moment. But even they had initially only befriended me with the longing for more power or more recognition in the back of their minds. I don't know why I couldn't detect Percy's ulterior motive behind seducing me, but I suppose it may be because his love is so blindingly brilliant that it overpowers everything else. It made me numb for negative things. For once, I wasn't the one balancing others out. He was the one giving my mind the peace it had longed for. I didn't have to use my powers on him, he was at ease and his warmth was so soothing. I long for the warmth of his love again. I have never met anyone who was so full of love and so desperate to give it..._

"The two of you are making me sick", growled the other blonde in their row, leaning over to hit both of them upside the heads with a glare. "Seriously, if you want to play kicked puppies then do so somewhere else. Have you two even been listening to what Jackson had been saying?"

"Uh... I tried", mumbled Annabeth and blushed slightly. "I really did, Luke."

"Well then, enlighten us if you've paid so much attention", glared Ethan annoyed.

Luke chuckled amused by the jealous glare of his Japanese friend. He knew that Ethan disliked it whenever someone, especially so Luke, would pay too close attention to his Percy.

"Oh, it wasn't anything important. Only how he first met his father, you know, and then got introduced to the Sirens and learned what they were doing", repeated Luke with a dismissive wave of the hand, rolling his eyes at them. "Seriously guys, try to stay here with your thoughts."

_It's hard to glare at him annoyed when he's right. I'm here to keep an eye on Percy. Both, to keep him safe from the other leaders and also to make sure he doesn't spill our secrets._

_Though I knew from the beginning I wouldn't be able to concentrate here. That's why I asked Annabeth and Luke to come with me. If there is anyone I would trust with my Percy, it's them. Even though I try to avoid leaving Percy in the same room as Luke for too long. It's nothing personal, but Luke is just too much of a player to be trusted with what is mine._

/Piper\

_I sigh deeply upon hearing the conversation between Ethan and Annabeth. I know I broke her heart. Maybe even beyond repair. And, if there is one thing in my life that I regret, then it's that I had to do this... But it's saver for her. Perhaps, with a little luck, her heart may mend again. And then she will find love, a different and better kind of love. Someone who deserved her. Not someone like me who only used her. But that thought alone tears my heart apart, because, if there is one thing in my life I would not be able to bear, it would be to see her with someone else..._

"Stop listening to what they're talking behind us", hissed her Asian colleague annoyed. "You keep biting your lips like that and they'll split. Really now, what is wrong with you two? You and Percy, always getting all depressed about this!"

"Not everyone can take this as a game, Drew", growled Piper back, her arms crossed over her chest in defiance. "Just because you can simply go from one conquest to another doesn't mean others can. It's simple for you to jump from Thalia's bed to Bianca's and right back again."

"Well, it was easy for Percy to jump through more beds", snickered Drew amused.

"Stop it. Both of you", grunted Silena irritated, her eyebrow twitching. "No one is jumping around anywhere anymore from now on."

"Says the one that keeps her assignment as her lap dog", muttered the Asian with a pout.

"Who are you calling a lap dog, Tanaka?", growled Beckendorf from the row in front of them.

_The smirk on Drew's lips tells me that if this wouldn't be a courtroom, she would play this game to the fullest and I would say Beckendorf would lose. Even though he's stronger than her, he would never hurt a girl. Especially not one of his girlfriend's 'sisters'. He reminds me very much of Ty. That tall, broad, strong and intimidating guy, that's truly only a lovable and also love-seeking softy on the inside. I'm glad Silena didn't have to break his heart, because I doubt he would have been strong enough to stand it. But their love succeeded. Unlike, well, others... And I'm not even just talking about me or Percy. With a look into Drew's eyes I can see it. They're dark. Darker than they normally are. Broody and moody. Angry and sad. I think she truly enjoyed Thalia's and Bianca's company. Regardless of how professional she is when it comes to assignments – she and Silena had been doing that for years now, but Drew has done it the longest – she may have risked a bit more this time. It was easy playing the heartless bitch when it came to reducing some hormonal men to puddles of wanton goo. But she had to give a bit more than her charmspeak and good looks to convince the two critical women. Perhaps that's what intrigued her, what finally managed to pull her in on a personal level. I think it's the reason she's being so irritated about me. Because I know how to mope about this while she is not even certain how to handle her feelings._

_I look up to get lost in the swirling depths of two green oceans. Percy's eyes are the most livid ones I have ever seen. We mind controller always have very... enchanting eyes, swirling with emotions and different colors, drawing others in. But his are truly like the sea. Calling everyone to look deeper until they're too deep in to breath or get back in time. And then they're lost forever. He always blushes and denies it when I confront him about this. I remember how he had first told me about Ethan and how much his power fascinated Percy. The regulation of emotions. For someone who manipulates emotions by appealing to the mind-set of a person, this does sound amazing. It would make our jobs so much easier. But I don't think I would want to feel the emotions of others. If I would be able to feel how much I hurt Annabeth, I think it would kill me with guilt..._

_To get away from those very irritatingly dark thoughts, I try to focus on the trial again._

"So you joined this sect?", asked the prosecutor with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's not a sect. Or cult, as you have called it earlier", grunted Percy offended. "It's a sisterhood. We're family. And yes, I joined them. I became a Siren under the name of my father."


	7. Flying to Cloud Nine

PJatO || Lercy | Octavercy | Nicercy || The Trial of the Chosen || Pipabeth | Ethercy | Jasercy || PJatO

Title: The Trial of the Chosen – Living in a World of Mutants

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, multiple partners, underage, kind of prostitution, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, hetero, mutant AU

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Leo/Percy, Ethan/Percy, Jason/Percy, Piper/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca/Drew, Lou/Miranda

Percy Jackson Characters:

_The Sirens of Poseidon_: Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Tyson Jackson

_The Fighters of Ares: _Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Chris Rodriguez, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson, Mrs. O'Leary, Aurum, Argentum

_The Crooks of Hephaestus_: Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Grover Underwood

_The Hunters of Zeus_: Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_The Avengers of Hermes_: Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Luke Castellan

_The Seers of Apollo_: Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Dare, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Alabaster C. Torrington

_Court_: Counselor Paul Blofis, Judge Chiron Brunner, Counselor Nancy Bobofit

Summary: Poseidon, one of the most powerful mutants, used his son to spy on his enemies. But what after they got caught? How will Percy struggle through the trial? And through love?

**The Trial of the Chosen**

_Living in a World of Mutants_

6. Flying to Cloud Nine

/Thalia\

_I frown skeptically at the boy in the court. He's looking just as cocky and confident as I remember him. But I liked him better when he was tugged under my brother's arm with a slight blush on his grinning face. Not all alone on that stupid chair._

_I look over at my brother next to me. I prefer him with a stupid grin and a blush while having one arm wrapped around his younger lover. Not sitting next to me with the angriest glare in his electric blue eyes, isolated and alone. He had shut himself off since we learned the truth about Percy. The only one he still lets close is me. I'm glad that he at least still trusts me, but I'm still worried for Jason. He had been so open and happy with Percy. So unlike he had been. He had been so stoic since his earliest childhood, the responsibility of being our leader has made him grow up faster than others. But with Percy it was as if he was a carefree teenager again. Something he had never gotten to be in his life._

"How are you handling this, Jason?", whispered the girl with the dark hair and electric blue eyes.

"I have no idea how I am supposed to handle this, Thals", grunted Jason with a dark glare. "I'm here to observe, that's it. And once we get our chance, we'll get that lying vixen."

"If you say so", muttered Thalia disbelieving before turning back to the main act.

The prosecutor was walking up and down in front of the boy that was being questioned as if she was a hyena, wanting to tear into her prey. Thalia glared at the woman.

"Very well, _sisterhood_ then", snorted the lawyer ridiculed, her arms crossed over her chest. "And you were aware of what those sisters of yours did?"

"Not very well", shrugged Percy awkwardly and shifted a bit, playing the part of the embarrassed boy. "I mean, they were all so pretty and they told me that they were spying for my father, but at first I was just the... well, the new kid."

"The new kid? Does this mean they gave you a hard time?", grunted the ginger with a glare.

"No", hummed Percy hastily and shook his head. "It... was more like they were treating me like their little brother. They taught me and took great care of me."

_I have to suppress a snort at that. They're a family. They're more of a family than any other coven of mutants there is. It's what made them so strong. But also what made them so vulnerable. Others may have, if the need arose, abandoned one member of the coven if it would have saved the others. But instead, they're all here. All of them came here to watch out for their 'brother'._

_I shift some to look at my brother again. He has that hurt expression in his eyes. Such a deep-seated hurt that it nearly frightens me. He's very correct and down-to-earth, a strong leader. A fighter. He had never cared about anything like relationships before, had never paid any girl or guy a second thought. All that had counted for him was his mission. His mission to lead us, to keep the Hunters alive, to guide us through this hard time. It was much to ask from a boy so young, but he did well. He abandoned his own childhood to stand true to it._

_I had often feared it may have broken him. Having to grow up so fast. But then Percy showed up. They first met and it was as if all the things around them suddenly disappeared. For the first time, I saw my brother daring and enjoying himself just for the sole purpose of having fun._

_I was so happy for him. Why did Percy have to break my brother's heart?_

_Because now I know. I know what truly broke my brother._

_It was losing Percy. It was losing the love of his life._

_I can see that in his hard eyes. Merciless, as if all good has left him together with the male Siren. I fear for him. But I also hope that Percy may bring it back to him once this is over._

/Jason\

_I glare at Percy with hard eyes. He, who betrayed my trust. After having it. He had been the first person aside from my sister that I trusted completely. And yet he failed me._

_My fingers cramp into my jeans as I stare into those beautiful sea-green eyes. My Siren._

_He had been mine, completely mine. Weeks had passed and we hadn't left the bedroom once. I hadn't even missed it. Missed being outside with others, or training. Even though my life had always consisted of only that. Socializing with my fellow mutants and training to become stronger. But all of that didn't matter as long as I had Percy's naked body within my arms._

"You resent him for what he did", accused Thalia in a soft voice.

"No. Never", grunted Jason and shook his head. "Not him."

"But... After what he did...?", asked his sister confused and frowned at him questioningly.

_After what he did. Yes. He lied to me. He used me. But I understand. I understand that he did it to protect his organization. He too is only a part of them, responsible for them just like I am for my people. Not that I consent it. I will never forgive him._

_Well, I most likely will forgive him, because he will turn those large, sea-green eyes on me and beg me to not hate him. Not that I will ever be able to hate him. It is not possible to hate him._

_But that won't stop me from punishing him properly. That will certainly help me through this. It will make me feel better to have him squirm on my lap. Not just once. Over and over again, until I'm satisfied. Until I have him regretting. Truly regretting. Maybe then I will be alright again._

"What he did to me was loving me", replied the blonde with a stoic and hard look in his eyes, completely fixated with the beautiful boy. "Like no one before. Everything else only happened because of the job. Everything else is business and has nothing to do with what we had."

"You sound so sure of that", muttered Thalia amazed and shook her head.

"Because I know it's true", declared Jason determined. "I know it, deep down I know that he will always be mine. That he may have had to betray me for the sake of his job, of his father and of the other Sirens. But he loved me just as much as I love him."

The blonde froze slightly at his slip. He could see in his sister's eyes that she had noticed it too. The past tense. Loved. They both knew that Jason didn't believe Percy still loved him.

_It seems I have quite many rivals here. And I suppose they are better fitted to have him. I'm... too stoic, to distanced. He had always whined that I'm not cuddly enough. That I'm not really romantic enough. I'm just not good at these kind of things._

_Now, now that they're all here, that we're all here... He can have his pick. He can finally chose willingly which one of us he truly loves. Still loves. I believe, no, I know, that his feelings had been real. But if he can chose, he will take someone else. Someone who is able to cuddle with him after a stupid candle-light-dinner. Not someone like me. Never me. I'm too much of a soldier to be the lover he wants and deserves._

_It doesn't change how much I value my time with him though._

"What are you going to do once this trial is over?", whispered Thalia skeptically. "Just... letting someone else take him and watch from the sidelines?"

"I don't-", started Jason, just to be interrupted by his sister.

"No, you listen to me", grunted the black-haired girl with a glare. "I thought you're being all heart-broken. But you obviously aren't. You're quite clear in the head. So you will listen now. He has been yours and he can be yours again. You just have to do what you always did best. Fight. Fight for him and then we will just go and leave with him again and you can live happily ever after, idiot."

_I have to suppress a laugh at her angry glare and choice of words. But she is right. If there is one thing I am, it's a determined fighter. I **will** fight for him. And I **will** win._

/Percy\

"So they made you feel guilty enough to do as they said?", grunted the prosecutor with a interrogating glare. "They were nice to you until you had no other choice than to do as they said, because you felt as if you had to repay them."

"No", replied Percy with a stern and slightly irritated expression in his eyes. "I did everything out of my very free will. Because I wanted to do it."

"You are a _child_, you don't know what you want", huffed the redhead.

"With all due respect-" _Not that I held any respect for that person._ "-but I know very well what I want." _I leaned forward with a mischievous smirk just to rub it into her face before announcing in a loud voice, loud enough so even the ones in the last row could hear me._ "I know what I want. I want a hard, pulsing cock up my ass. I want to be tied to a bed while a hot, strong guy fucks me hard. I want to be spanked really hard until my ass is all red. I want for them to make me beg for it before they take me. I want _them_. Every single one of them."

_My eyes dart through the room, locking first with Nico's, then with Octavian's, Leo's, Ethan's and Jason's. All five of them stare at me in utter disbelief and shock. And I am probably blushing the brightest pink ever in this moment. I can't believe I just said that. That's going to be in the freaking protocols, damn it! But... Well, it's true. And I am supposed to tell the truth, right?_

_It's the only truth I know at the moment._

_Everything else seems to fall apart, left and right of me. All I know is that I want to be back in their arms. I miss Leo's warmth when he used to cuddle with me. The way Octavian tied me down. How Jason spanked me for being naughty. Ethan's tender touch that always hit the right spot. The dirty, dirty things Nico whispered into my ear while taking me._

_I want them all._

_I know it's selfish and impossible and it never will come true, but I want them all. They're mine and I don't want to give a single one of them up. They're mine and mine alone._

"Th—That is uncalled for!", yelped the prosecutor once she regained her voice again, her face as red as her hair and her eyes wide in shocked disgust. "I demand-"

"There is nothing to demand, counselor", grunted the judge, even he was by now very irritated by her way of dragging this on forever. "You keep trying my patience, Counselor Bobofit. If the boy knows what he wanted or not and how his childhood was does not truly interest here. What interests are his assignments and what he did in his father's name. So start asking the right questions or I will cut this case short and end it here so we can all finally leave."

"Yes, your honor", growled Nancy with gritted teeth and glared at the boy she was supposed to question. "Well, you heard the judge. What is it you did for your father? Tell us in great details how you handled your first assignment. Who was your first assignment?"

_Ah. My first. In so many meanings of the word. I'm probably blushing again. I still remember very vividly how I had lost my virginity and I really value that memory. Though then again, I do value all my memories of them. Especially if they involved their dicks up my ass._

"My first assignment?", blinked Percy with wide, innocent eyes, standing in such crass contrast with what he had just stated so very loudly.

"Yes", grunted the counselor, her patience obviously also wearing thin by now since Judge Brunner kept giving her warning glares. "Who was the first man you slept with for your father? The first one of the six other organizations that you infiltrated for your father? What information did you gain from them and how did you gain those exactly? Don't leave a single detail out. We want to hear the full truth of what the defendant forced you to do."

"Yes, mam", nodded Percy obediently. "The first man I met for my father was Nico di Angelo..."

* * *

_Author's note: Yes, I know I'm being a tease again. But this is the last short chapter. Next one is going to be looong, kinky, fluffy, cute and it will be full of all the Nicercy goodness. I promise. ;)_


	8. The Dark Sea

PJatO || Lercy | Octavercy | Nicercy || The Trial of the Chosen || Pipabeth | Ethercy | Jasercy || PJatO

Title: The Trial of the Chosen – Living in a World of Mutants

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, multiple partners, underage, kind of prostitution, explicit intercourse, masturbation, anal, oral, hetero, mutant AU

Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Leo/Percy, Ethan/Percy, Jason/Percy, Piper/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca/Drew, Lou/Miranda

Percy Jackson Characters:

_The Sirens of Poseidon_: Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Tyson Jackson

_The Fighters of Ares: _Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Chris Rodriguez, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Anderson, Mrs. O'Leary, Aurum, Argentum

_The Crooks of Hephaestus_: Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Grover Underwood

_The Hunters of Zeus_: Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_The Avengers of Hermes_: Ethan Nakamura, Annabeth Chase, Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Luke Castellan

_The Seers of Apollo_: Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Dare, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Alabaster C. Torrington

_Court_: Counselor Paul Blofis, Judge Chiron Brunner, Counselor Nancy Bobofit

Summary: Poseidon, one of the most powerful mutants, used his son to spy on his enemies. But what after they got caught? How will Percy struggle through the trial? And through love?

**The Trial of the Chosen**

_Living in a World of Mutants_

7. The Dark Sea

/Percy\

"My first assignment was to infiltrate Ares' Fighters by hooking up with their leader, Nico di Angelo. But before that, I needed to get close to Nico and learn the basic facts. My first lesson was less about seduction but more about politics", started Percy and took a deep breath.

/flashback\

_I don't know why, but the first thing that comes to my mind is not how they actually taught me about the mutant society or Ares' Fighters, all with chalk and a black-board (yes, seriously they did. I couldn't believe it either), but rather the moments shortly before I had to actually attend my first mission. Maybe that's because the situation in itself was so homey and familiar and friends, with me sitting there in the bathroom on a stool, Drew running around me, Mitchell and Lacy kneeing in front of me, Piper and Silena discussing in the room next door..._

"Ouch! Stop pulling my hair, Drew!", whined Percy.

The Asian behind him huffed annoyed and rolled her eyes, though she kept brushing his hair. Lacy and Mitchell in front of Percy giggled slightly as they put make-up onto his face, highlighting his eyes and cheekbones, outlining his lips and also doing his nails.

"Don't be a baby about this, Jackson", snorted Drew.

"Silly! Pipes! Drewsie is being mean to me again!", whined Percy in the most baby voice possible.

"Silena! Piper! Perseus is mocking me again", exclaimed Drew in false exhaustion.

"You two, stop your quarreling!", chided Silena as she entered the bathroom.

She was holding tight, black leather pants in her hands, staring at them critically as she came to stand in front of them. Behind her followed Piper holding a bare shouldered, bare, blue top.

"Okay, let's get through this one last time", huffed Drew, taking the hairspray.

"Really Drew, I have it-", started Percy to protest, though the Asian's glare silenced him.

"You're going in there without backup. I'm not having you go in there without knowing that _you_ know the facts backwards in your sleep", growled Drew threateningly.

"Okay", sighed the son of Poseidon in defeat as Silena left again, mumbling something about lingerie. "Where do you want me to start, Tanaka-sensei?"

"The Fighters of Ares. Nico di Angelo. Facts."

"The Fighters of Ares are mostly bodily mutated, who mostly are strong fighters", started Percy to recite. "After the coven of Hades got destroyed and Hades got captured and most likely killed by the CIA, the remains of his coven seeked shelter with Ares' people due to the intimate relationship between Frank Zhang, one of the few true blooded children of Ares, and Hazel Levesque, who is said to be the illegitimate daughter of Hades. Nico di Angelo, legitimate heir and only son of Hades, soon climbed the ranks of the Fighters of Ares and even outranked Clarisse la Rue, the daughter of Ares. No one outside the coven can be sure how though since the daughter of Ares is said to be very headstrong and it is quite suspicious and uncommon to think she would give up her position as second in command of her father for a foreigner."

"Good, good", nodded Drew approvingly. "Go on. More about the Fighters of Ares."

"They hide in Canada, in the mountains. The Red Spear Hotel is led by them, unbeknownst to the normal people though. They use the hotel for their meetings and for hiding. It's the place where I will get into contact with Nico", replied Percy softly, nervously, chewing his lower lip.

"Don't do that. We're in the middle of getting you ready!", chided Lacy annoyed and took the lipstick again to redo it. "You need to look perfect."

"Sorry", mumbled the son of Poseidon and blushed.

"Nico", interrupted Drew and waved the brush. "Tell me all about him."

"He's twenty-two... six years older than me...", sighed Percy with a frown. "He's the youngest of the second in commands of the other coven. Though that doesn't make him any less dangerous. He's of Italic-American origins, his mother was the freedom fighter Maria di Angelo, who had died at the hands of the government, which had led to Hades turning into a vengeful fighter for the mutants' freedom. Nico was raised with his father's wrath and hatred toward the government and out of fear to lose his children, Hades trained them from the youngest age. Which kind of reminds me of _The Lion King II_ actually... Does that make me Kiara?"

"Don't get sidetracked, ADHD", chided Drew, hitting him upside the head.

"Ouch", whined Percy with a pout. "Okay. So, Nico has an older sister, Bianca. And a younger half-sister, Hazel. He's very protective of them both, which is the reason you're sending me in now, because you, dear Drewsie, already tried to infiltrate the coven through Bianca, but Nico makes sure you stay clean of everything important. Now it's my turn to get to him directly."

"But I'll be there", murmured the Asian, combing her fingers nearly softly through his hair. "I'll be with Bianca while you're there and even though I won't be getting too close to you, I'll still be close by. If anything happens, you'll only have to scream and I'll barge in to the rescue."

"And blow both our covers", chuckled Percy amused. "Thanks."

"No problem, otoutou", sighed Drew and patted his shoulder. "Now continue. How will you approach Nico? How do you plan to break his defensive walls?"

"He's very protective, not just over his sisters. Also over the coven and other mutants in general. I'll use that to my advantage and will play the 'poor, abused little mutant' card", whispered Percy, not very pleased to have to use his past for this. "It'll crack him open for starters. And then I'll just be... how did Silly put it? I'll just be my adorable, irresistible self?"

"Exactly!", chimed Silena from the other room. "Now come, you need to get changed!"

"Wouldn't it have been better to first get changed and then to my hair and make-up...?"

"That would have required for Silena and Piper to decide on your clothes three hours ago", snorted Drew and rolled her eyes. "Now come, princess, you have a stoic stuck-up to seduce."

/flashback|end\

"And how good did that little plan go? How _deep_ did it go?", snarled the counselor.

"Deeper than anything you've ever encountered, I'm sure", smirked Percy slily.

He leaned back a little, suddenly feeling so much stronger and more confident. The memory of his first encounter with Nico was giving him strength. The prosecutor was blushing furiously and gaping at him like a goldfish on shore. Percy's eyes darted through the courtroom, settling on Nico. The strong Italian was looking blank, his expression schooled to not show any emotions as he observed Percy with hawk eyes. The son of Poseidon shuddered, he knew that expression too well. But normally it was only trained on him when he was stripping for Nico.

"Well, did he go for the bait?", hissed Bobofit between clenched teeth.

"Oh, he did, though I may have cheated a bit", grinned Percy lopsided.

/flashback\

_I don't think I've ever been as nervous as back then, sitting all on my own at the bar. It was the first time I was alone. All my life I've had my mother and after her death, my father kind of dumped me with the Sirens. Somehow, there were always nice, protective women around me, helping me._

Percy sat at the bar in the Red Spear Hotel, the whole bar in black and white, with modern designs and quite minimalistic in style. There were only a few people sitting around. Understandable so though, it was only early morning after all. Percy felt unsure, insecure and vulnerable. He tugged at the tight shirt, though it only slid lower thanks to the missing shoulders. Heaving a sigh, he stared into his drink. It had been a surprise to him that the bartender had given him a drink anyway. But the guy had just looked him up and down and snickered amused. Percy had his head cast down, observing the bartender from between his long lashes. He was leaning over to kiss a brunette young woman with a red bandana in her hair. It took Percy a second to recognize her as the daughter of Ares. He observed how the couple exchanged some words and the way they were looking at him, he was their chosen topic of conversation. Not a good sign. She was, after all, together with her half-brother Frank Zhang the only legitimate heir of Ares, both of them who had willingly given up their rights to lead the coven. Chewing his lower lip, Percy ran his index finger around the rim of the glass, watching out of the corner of his eyes how Clarisse la Rue walked over to what looked like the VIP lounge. Percy blushed furiously as he saw next to who exactly she sat down. The most handsome young man he could imagine sat there, with high, amazing Italian features, dark curls and even darker eyes. On one side of him sat a girl that looked exactly like him, just a couple of years older perhaps. Thanks to Drew's training, he knew that this must have been Bianca di Angelo, the sister of this most handsome being. Next to Bianca sat two black-haired females, one he had never seen before and the other being Drew. Relief filled Percy's heart upon seeing his friend. Yet he knew he could not make any eye contact with her or somehow blow their cover. Sea-green eyes continued their observation, noting the chocolate-skinned girl on Nico di Angelo's other side, who was holding hands with an Asian-looking guy, of whom Percy was pretty sure to be the son of Ares. Percy's stomach knotted and he felt a little like hyperventilating as all those people suddenly stared at him with critical eyes. In all his nervousness did he accidentally spill his drink.

"Hey there, don't tell me you're already that drunk", chuckled the bartender.

Percy blushed furiously and went to try and dry it with his shirtsleeves, but the bartender beat him to it and started to dry the spilled drink off with a towel, giving Percy a soft smile.

"S—Sorry, sir", mumbled the young mutant embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it", smiled the man. "And call me Chris. What's your name, kiddo?"

"P—Percy", replied Percy, his eyes cast down again.

"And care to tell me why a kid like you decides to get drunk?", asked Chris softly.

The green-eyed mutant decided to remain mute, pretending he had heard nothing. The bartender regarded him with a short look before refilling his glass and turning back to his work. Percy was grateful that Chris had dropped the issue and left him alone.

"Excuse me", murmured a dark voice with heavy Italian accent near his ear, a broad hand coming to rest rather low on his back, which made him blush brightly once more. "Our dear Chris is always very generous, yet I would love to hear how old you are exactly, mi bello."

"Twenty one", stated Percy, with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Right", snorted Nico amused and stepped a little closer to him. "And I'm a ninja turtle."

"You're Italian enough to qualify", grinned Percy sheepishly.

"Cheeky", grunted the older mutant with a half-smirk, snipping Percy's nose. "I think the two of us should have a serious conversation about respecting your elders and getting illegally drunk."

The hand moved from his lower back to grab his wrist. Percy couldn't help but throw a desperate look at Drew, but the Asian was too busy sucking faces with Bianca, her assignment, to even notice. The handsome Italian led Percy away from the bar and past the VIP lounge over to the offices. Percy took the time to appreciate the sight in front of him. The long, strong legs, the broad shoulders, the muscular arms, completely clad in black. The office itself was even more intimidating than the strong man in front of him. Such dark wood, high table and chairs, everything black and dark and threateningly. Percy shuddered. Nico walked around the table and sat down on the high arm-chair, the sun light illuminating him, making him look kind of dangerous. The room seemed to darken at all the right places to make Percy feel unwelcomed and crept out. He knew why, he knew that Nico's powers were of the soul, to control the darkness and shadows. That didn't stop him from panicking a bit.

"Who are you? What do you want here? Who send you?", growled Nico dangerously.

"I—I'm Percy and I'm here because I heard that this is a mutant friendly place... and I don't have anywhere to stay any longer...", whispered Percy with downcast eyes, wrapping his arms around his torso and making himself smaller. "I didn't know where to go and I heard here are... others like me... that I would find... shelter and safety here..."

"How old are you?", asked Nico, now slightly softer.

"Sixteen", replied the green-eyed mutant, looking up at Nico from beneath his lashes.

"And why were you looking for shelter?", wanted the older mutant to know, leaning back.

The dark eyes seemed to penetrate Percy's very soul and it freaked the teen seriously out. He thanked his mother for putting him into drama classes from the earliest age on, because he doubted he would be as convincing otherwise. Though until now it seemed that Nico was believing him. The tension had left the room, at least mostly. Maybe because Percy had that naturally boyish, innocent charm? Or he was unconsciously using his powers on Nico, he still wasn't sure how to control them.

"My mother died", whispered Percy, on the one hand glad that he didn't have to fully lie, but on the other hating to use his mother for this. "S—She left me alone with my... my stepfather... He hit me, always did, whenever my mother was away. But now that she's... that she's gone... I—I couldn't bear it any longer, I ran... ran as far and wide as I could... I heard rumors on the streets... that... that this is a peaceful and good place for kids like me... B—But I guess they were mistaken... I'm sorry for intruding. And for taking that drink."

He turned, his head bowed obediently, giving his best kicked-puppy-impression. Just as his fingers wrapped around the doorknob, a hand took his wrist gently. Percy startled, staring wide-eyed up at the Italian. Nico was really fast and silent when moving.

"No more alcohol. You'll stay away from the bar", ordered Nico with soft eyes. "I'll have Reyna showing you a room. You're going to work for your stay and your food though."

Percy stared at Nico perplexed. He wouldn't have thought that this would be this easy. Though then again, Nico had lost his mother too, Drew had told him that this was his weak spot. This and his two sisters. Sea-green eyes sparkled in joy. This was easier than Drew had made it sound.

/flashback|end\

"So we are supposed to believe that this highly wanted man accepted you in just like that?", snorted the lawyer with a dark glare. "After he's been threatened by our government and the five other organizations? Why should he have been that stupid?"

"No. Of course not", chuckled Percy and shifted some, a very amused smile on his lips. "He's not an idiot. He was cautious, had Reyna watch over me. I am under no illusions that he would have killed me personally if they would have discovered the truth."

_I can't help it, but my eyes are drawn to Nico. My chest clenches. I had been so scared when I was alone in that office. I don't know if he'd had hurt me or not, but I'm pretty sure. The safety of his people is his first priority. And I had posed a valid threat._

"Well then, enlighten us", grunted the prosecutor in utter disbelief. "How did you manage to seduce him? What have you done that others had failed to do to earn the trust of one of the most wanted criminals of our time and age?"

_I have to suppress a giggle at the proud expression in Nico's eyes. He loves being called one of the most wanted criminals. It's kind of adorable how he puffs his chest out when he reads about himself in the newspapers._

"Well, I had one advantage others didn't have", grinned Percy like a Cheshire cat.

"And which one may that be?", snorted Nancy Bobofit with one raised eyebrow. "What is it you have that the MCA, the FBI and the CIA don't have?"

"My ass", smirked the young mutant with all the lightness possible, earning some gasps.

/flashback\

_I'll never forget the moment Reyna brought me to my room. Not ever in my whole life have I seen so much pomposity before, so much space and such tidy space at that. When living with my mother, we've had a crappy, tiny apartment and thanks to my stepfather, it was never clean. The place I'm sharing with the sirens is not very big or clean either, it's always littered with clothes._

"T—This is... my room...?", blinked Percy astonished.

The black-haired beauty with the Onyx eyes smiled amused as she had opened the room's door for the teenager. Percy's eyes had widened about double their size and they were sparkling like a child's on Christmas. She stepped back a little so he could enter. Eagerness filled his mind as he stumbled into the spacious hotel room. Everything was clean, the polished table was sparkling in the sun's light, golden handles on the doors to two other rooms. Before him was what looked like a living room. Percy hadn't known that hotel rooms had other rooms attached to them! And everything was in royal blue, the Persian on the wooden floor, the couch that looked so expensive that Percy was sure he'd never dare to even sit on it in fear of dirtying it.

"Nico told me to bring you here", shrugged Reyna, twirling her hair. "How about you get acclimated here and I'll be collecting you for lunch later, okay?"

"Y—Yes, okay", nodded Percy hastily.

Even though Reyna seemed nice enough, he still felt safer without strangers around him. The door closed behind her and Percy was more than eager to roam the room. The long white and blue curtains gave way to a magnificent view over the whole city, even including a broad balcony. The door on the left led to the most awe-inspiring bedroom Percy could picture, the bed alone being bigger than any bedroom he had owned so far and the cushions and mattress being so very comfortable that he was pretty sure he'd never want to get up again once he rested in that bed. Blue silk shielded the four-poster-bed from view. It was amazing. He jumped out of the bedroom, bolting through the living room to open the other door. A bathroom. The mother of all bathroom. The _queen_ of all bedrooms. He needed the whole of ten seconds to make a decision and to shed his clothes. Naked feet jumped over black and blue marble tiles, past the whirlpool in the middle of the room and right into the shower. The blissfully warm water hugged his body like a lost lover. He closed his eyes peacefully and enjoyed the feeling. He took his time. It was the first time in his life that he could just enjoy the warm water, without it running out, or his stepfather banging on the door that he shouldn't waste the hot water like that, or one of the other sirens nagging that they wanted to use the bath too. That was the moment it dawned on Percy. He was kind of starting his own life here. Working for his stay, living alone. His heart thumped hard at that. He had a mission here. He had to seduce Nico. And really, seeing the Italian for the first time had eased his mind immensely. The man was breathtaking. He certainly wouldn't have to fake his interest in Nico. Those muscles and he had sneaked a look at the bulge in the tight leather pants. Oh, that one was promising too. Percy licked his lips. No time for thoughts like that now. Shaking his head, he turned the hot water off and shook his head once more to get some water out of his hair. He yelped surprised as he felt a hand on his lower back. Wide sea-green eyes turned to stare at the tall Italian. The hand on his lower back wandered up, tracing scars Percy desperately tried to pretend weren't there. As he looked up into those dark eyes, he could see it. A silent message. _So you didn't lie about that_. And the teen desperately hoped that it would remain silent. He didn't want to, didn't need to talk about this.

"I started thinking you've drowned in here", smiled Nico apologetically. "I sat in the living room for twenty minutes now, waiting for you. Good to see you alive. And _that_ alive at that."

For a short-lived moment, a grateful smile passed over Percy's lips. The other had understood, knew that there was no need to talk about this. But then he realized what exactly Nico had said.

"I—I", stuttered Percy, unsure what to say, blushing furiously as he looked down at himself.

"I'll wait in the living room for you. Please hurry."

Percy nodded jerkily and watched Nico leave again. His lower back was still prickling with Nico's touch and his cheeks were burning with embarrassment. As the door closed, Percy groaned and hit his forehead against the tiles. What a great impression was that?! Him, standing there with a hard-on like a hormonal teenager! Well, he _was_ a hormonal teenager, but there was no need to remind Nico of that. And now the handsome Italian was right next door so Percy couldn't even jerk off in peace. Or could he...? His cheeks heated a bit more. Catching his lower lip between his teeth, he wrapped his fingers around his hardness. He knew himself, knew his body. Knew where to touch and where to pinch to make himself feel good. Closing his eyes, he imagined Nico standing behind him, touching him. A low moan escaped his lips. No, he wanted to tease Nico. His free hand found its way over to his behind, circling his entrance. A loud, shameless moan followed. Better. He smirked as he gave a vocal show for Nico, until he finally came against the tiles. Turning the shower on once more, he rid himself of all evidence. Ruffling his hair, he walked over to the shelf with the fluffiest towels he had ever seen and took one to wrap it around his waist. A look in the mirror told him that he was looking rather tempting. Cheeks flushed, lips swollen from biting them, water droplets running down his torso. Grinning mischievously, he went back to the living room.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?", asked Percy with a seductive smile.

Nico lifted his head to stare at the teen in honest surprise for a moment before catching himself and laughing amused. For a moment, the younger mutant wasn't sure how to catalog this reaction. The Italian stood up from the couch and casually walked over until he was standing right in front of Percy, only half an inch between their faces. Percy flushed a bright crimson as Nico leaned down even more and his warm breath was ghosting over Percy's lips.

"You're not being very subtle in your courting", smirked Nico in a low, sensual voice. "The way you leaned against the bar, your ass pointing my way. The way you looked at me in my office. And really, I was honestly surprised that such a delicate beauty like you could be that loud."

It was obvious that Nico thought he was controlling the situation. That he was dominating this. That he was intimidating the smaller male. Percy grinned internally as he leaned up and touched Nico's lips with his own, just a little bit, not even for a split second.

"You weren't being very subtle either, the way you _stared_ at my ass when I was standing at the bar and how you touched me just now. You could have just knocked and asked if I was alright through the door instead of coming in and even walking all the way up to me to _touch_ me", whispered Percy in a nearly purring voice. "Besides, that impressive erection of yours tells me my little show didn't let you unaffected either."

"I never claimed to be unaffected by your charm, mio bello", chuckled Nico, resting a hand leisurely against Percy's hip, tracing the space between towel and skin, leaning in some more to whisper into the teen's ear. "Get dressed. Reyna will meet you in ten minutes downstairs."

Big, sea-green eyes blinked stunned and watched how Nico retreated out of the room. Nico knew how to play. He was not making this as easy as it seemed just a second ago. But somehow that thought pleased Percy. Knowing that the Italian didn't just jump into bed with any guy who batted his eyelashes at him. Besides, it made the game all the more fun. Percy grinned broadly. Time to get to know the others. But first, getting dressed.

/Nico\

The Italian had a deep frown marring his features. He knew that Percy had only played him.

"That frown of yours, it doesn't suit you", sighed his older sister.

"I think he has a right to frown a little", snickered Clarisse, nudging Nico. "If this continues, everyone will get a sneak peek into Nico's sex-life. Percy's story-telling is really detailed."

"Besides, after the dry-spell he is currently experiencing, the stories of what he used to have in bed is certainly way more than he had experienced in a _long_ time", smirked Reyna in agreement.

"I hate you. Both of you", muttered Nico darkly.

"So you got... acclimated with Ares' Fighters, yes? Then how did you manage to seduce Nico di Angelo?", asked the prosecutor with a frown, her arms crossed over her chest.

Dark eyes pierced Percy, observing how a delicate and delicious blush spread over his cheeks, making Nico's heart flutter slightly. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he really liked the thought that this blush was caused by feelings involved in this.

"It was a couple of weeks into my stay at the hotel...", started Percy, chewing his lower lip.

_Those lips. That's how it started. How those rosy lips turned dark red between the pearly teeth..._

/flashback\

Nico pinched his nose, stalking up and down in his office. This was a disaster. A complete and utter disaster. He was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and merger of Ares' Fighters and Hades' Ghouls. He led the combined organizations, he also managed a hotel, a safe heaven for mutants. He was calm, collected and concentrated. Not hot-headed, horny and harsh.

"Are you quite done with the self-loathing?", drawled a slightly bored, female voice.

Nico stopped dead in his tracks and turned half way around to stare at the black-haired female lounging on his couch. Her Onyx colored eyes bore into his in amusement. The Italian growled slightly, running his fingers through his curly hair. Reyna may be his best friend, but she could be utterly annoying if she wanted to be. And ever since that pretty boy had started working at their hotel, she seemed very keen on being annoying.

"No, not quite", huffed Nico with a glare. "I'd love to continue some longer. So how about you leave me to it? Go and get onto someone else's nerves."

She clicked her tongue and stood, straightening her purple dress some. "I'll go and spare with Clarisse some. Just wanted to see how you're handling your loss on your well-trained control."

He gritted his teeth and decided to follow her. Getting out of his office would most likely help him clearing his head. The young woman next to him gave him a cheeky, knowing grin. Her cunning ability to adapt and learn any form of fighting and combat after seeing it once had made her one of his most reliable and important assets, but it was also her greatest weakness. When Nico had first found her, she had been obsessed, addicted to learning more and becoming stronger and greater so she could defend herself. It had taken Clarisse and her superhuman strength to get her to calm down and ever since then, Reyna and Clarisse had not just been sparing partners but rather like sisters. Nico frowned slightly and paused. Speaking of sisters...

"Bianca, stop spying on me in my office", grunted Nico with one raised eyebrow.

A chuckling came from a corner of the room before a pretty olive-skinned girl slowly started to appear from thin air. There was a reason they called her the Ghost.

"I've been upstairs, checking on your new pet and thought to inform you", hummed Bianca.

Nico froze mid-step as the three mutants reached the hall, turning to stare at his sister anxiously. "How is he? Is he alright? He didn't... do anything, did he? Is he fine?"

"How about you go and check on your little boy toy yourself while we steal the girls?"

Nico huffed and glared at Hazel and Clarisse, who seemed to have waited outside the office. His dark-skinned half-sister smiled apologetically and linked arms with Bianca, the jewels adoring her dark dress and hanging off her arms and neck clinging together as she walked. Closing his eyes for a second, Nico let himself melt into the shadows. Today had been a strange and concerning day. And the root to this all was the newest addition to their little mutant family. The boy named Percy. It had only been three weeks that Nico had offered the boy a place to stay. All Percy had to do in exchange for a roof over his head and food in his stomach was to work as a servant and waiter at the hotel. But today a drunken man at the bar had decided that he wanted some of Percy's sweet as, as the man had put it, to go with his gin. It had been the first time in years that Nico had lost control of himself and of his powers. After nearly breaking the man's arm, he had transported the perv through the shadows, not even caring where the other would end.

"I start wondering why you have locks to begin with. Your sister just sneaks in before it's locked and hides with her invisibility and you just travel through shadows. Is your family even familiar with the concept of privacy?"

The Italian was startled out of his thoughts, looking up with wide eyes. Percy stood in front of him, one hand resting against the door frame leading to the bathroom. Percy stood there, naked as the day he was born, a towel carelessly thrown over his shoulder, his still wet hair clinging to his face.

"We really need to stop meeting like that", hummed Percy amused. "Or you could start knocking."

"I'm sorry", grunted Nico, completely honestly, and turned around.

"O...okay?", mumbled the green-eyed mutant confused and blinked. "What's the matter, boss?"

"I just...", started the son of Hades and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"You're... sorry? What for?", frowned Percy and wrapped his towel around his waist.

Nico growled silently to himself, shifting uncomfortably on his spot as the younger mutant approached him. Guilt was nagging on Nico's mind as he turned away some. But a soft hand on his cheek stopped him. Turning his eyes on him, he saw that Percy was giving him a concerned look.

"Nico?", whispered the green-eyed boy. "What are you sorry for?"

"This guy-", growled Nico, his hands shaking in suppressed anger. "He shouldn't have touched you. I should have stopped him. You're here. Under my protection. And I didn't-"

"Oh, shut up", grunted Percy half amused and rolled his eyes. "You transported that guy to god knows where. Believe me, that's a pretty good job when it comes to protecting me."

"Pretty good is not good enough", growled Nico, his eyes sparkling angered as he gripped Percy's wrists and pulled the boy closer. "I promised that you would be safe with me. _Especially_ after what you had told me about your stepfather. No one should touch you against your will. And believe me, if you wouldn't have held me back, I would have done far more than just banishing him-"

He had talked himself into a rage, but his furious, self-hating rant was soon interrupted by soft lips. All he could do was blinking surprised as the soft lips moved against his and firm arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer against the still damp body.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me since my mother's death", whispered Percy with a lopsided grin. "But you're a moron, Nico. I'm a big boy, if you wouldn't have gone between it, I would have broken his arm on my own. I appreciate that you give me a place to stay, but I don't need you to be my bodyguard. I can watch out for myself."

Percy took a deep breath and leaned in again, resting his face in the crook of Nico's neck. The older mutant frowned, slowly resting his arms on Percy's waist, his fingers hovering millimeters above Percy's ass. Grinning cheekily, the boy pushed his hips back enough to get some contact.

"About that touching-part", whispered the siren with a smirk. "I appreciate that you want to keep creeps from touching me, but... please tell me, is it just your gentlemanly behavior that makes you protect me, or is it because you like me? Because you're jealous?"

"I—Can't", growled Nico and shook his head. "You're too young and you're under my protection. I can't abuse your trust like that, Percy."

"You're a complete idiot if you think you'd be abusing me in any way", huffed Percy annoyed and rolled his eyes, grabbing Nico's hips to push him down onto the couch, proceeding to straddle Nico's lap. "I. Want. You. Completely. You're so adorably old-fashioned. Be mine?"

"You're... just adorable", sighed Nico and shook his head in defeat. "But I don't know..."

"How about...?", started Percy in a hushed voice, nibbling Nico's ear and opening his jeans.

The Italian watched in utter fascination how Percy's towel hit the ground, soon followed by Nico's shirt. Percy kissed him once again passionately, rubbing his half-hard erection against the Italian's six-pack while his hands pushed Nico's jeans lower. Nico's hand – without his consent or allowance – found its way through the shadows, grabbing right into his night-stand (moving through shadows was a truly handy ability, mind you) and pulling a bottle of lube out. Percy gave him the broadest, most happy smile he could imagine as he saw what Nico was holding. The son of Hades heaved a sigh, it was no use trying to keep Percy at a distance. He had tried to do that for weeks now, but the pretty boy had only managed to worm his way deeper into Nico's heart, so far that Nico had actually lost control just because some jerk had touched him inappropriately. It was time to give in to his desires and take what should have been his from the moment he laid eyes on him. Maybe that would help him cool his temper some, knowing that Percy was _his_. Lubing his fingers up, he found his way to Percy's backside, teasingly massaging the boy's entrance. The green-eyed mutant moaned, rubbing himself even more against the muscular body of his soon-to-be-lover. Nico started nibbling and sucking on Percy's neck as he slowly eased his fingers in. The younger mutant stiffened slightly and Nico used his mouth to his best abilities to distract Percy while adding another finger and another. Percy's nails pierced his back the more he stretched the boy.

"I've wanted you from the moment I saw you at the bar for the first time, mio bello", whispered Nico. "You're enchanting, you know that? And you will be _mine_."

"Now, that sounds about right", grinned Percy broadly, adjusting himself some. "How about now?"

Nico snorted amused, grabbing two hands full of firm, nice ass and pulling Percy closer, positioning him right above his hardness. The grin on Percy's lips was full of mischief and mirth and should have been forbidden, because it was so seducing. Nico groaned and threw his head back as the tight channels of his little siren started to embrace him. It was impossible to suppress the urge to just lean back and enjoy the show. The way Percy's body moved as he rode Nico, the flexing of his muscles, the glittering of the layer of sweat covering his body, the lust-clouded eyes staring at him. And the _sounds_. He still vividly remembered them from when he had listened in on Percy jacking off that first day, they had accompanied every single time he had masturbated since then. But now, from up close and while he could watch the heaving of Percy's ribcage and the sneaky tongue licking the red lips... It took all his self-control to not come right away. No, he wanted to enjoy the incredible feeling some longer. Because damn, Percy knew what he was doing. His movement increased, his screams became louder and his nails dug deeper into Nico's shoulders as his orgasm approached. With Nico's name on his lips, he came all over the Italian's chest, tightening around Nico's cock.

/flashback|end\

"That was... very detailed", coughed the judge with red ears.

Nico blinked a couple of times, ripped out of his memories. Looking around, he took in the flustered expressions on the other bystander's faces. It seemed he had completely missed out on Percy's retelling of their first time, so lost in his own thoughts.

"I suppose it is... time for a break", announced Judge Chiron. "We will continue in an hour."

Nico glared suspiciously and stood, closely followed by his team.

* * *

_Author's note: I expanded the chapter a little. ^^_


End file.
